


Influenza.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il moro si voltò verso di lui e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per metterlo a fuoco. Poi provò a parlare per metterlo al corrente del fatto che non si sentisse bene per niente, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcuna parola. Si tirò su di scatto e la testa gli girò a causa del movimento troppo affrettato. Tentò di parlare ancora, senza alcun successo nemmeno in quel caso.<br/>Liam accese l’abat-jour sul comodino. « Temo che la tosse che ti ha infastidito per tutta la notte ti abbia lasciato afono ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influenza.

Quella mattina, Liam si era svegliato di buon ora come suo solito, anche se non aveva dormito proprio bene la notte precedente. Il suo migliore amico e coinquilino Zayn, infatti, si era beccato una brutta tosse e Liam l’aveva sentito tossire per tutta la notte dalla sua stanza. C’erano stati addirittura momenti in cui Liam aveva trovato Zayn e la sua tosse estremamente fastidiosi perché il moro finiva per tossire proprio quando lui si stava rilassando di più, strappandolo dal mondo dei sogni più di una volta. Nonostante quello però, Liam non poteva assolutamente incolpare Zayn per essersi preso un po’ di tosse, soprattutto considerando le temperature ballerine di quel periodo dell’anno.

Preparò una veloce colazione per sé, composta da una tazza di caffè ed un paio di biscotti, e riempito lo stomaco tornò nella sua stanza per iniziare a studiare. Soltanto dopo essersi seduto alla scrivania si accorse di quanto la casa fosse silenziosa e lo trovò terribilmente strano perché Zayn avrebbe dovuto essere in bagno a prepararsi dato che aveva lezione da lì ad un’ora – da migliori amici quali erano, ognuno conosceva a memoria l’orario di lezione dell’altro. Uscì quindi dalla sua camera solo per entrare in quella adiacente, ancora completamente avvolta nell’oscurità. Lasciando socchiusa la porta, in modo che entrasse uno spiraglio di luce dal corridoio, Liam camminò piano verso il letto di Zayn e vi si sedette sul bordo. Non gli fu difficile individuare la figura del migliore amico, avvolta nelle coperte, non appena i suoi occhi si abituarono alla bassissima quantità di luce presente. Allungò una mano verso la testa del ragazzo ancora a letto e l’accarezzò dolcemente per un paio di volte.

« Ehi, dormiglione » sussurrò piano, « Svegliati ».

Zayn mugugnò qualcosa in risposta, che però Liam non capì.

« Hai lezione tra un’ora e faresti meglio a svegliarti se non vuoi far tardi ».

Il moro si voltò verso di lui e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per metterlo a fuoco. Poi provò a parlare per metterlo al corrente del fatto che non si sentisse bene per niente, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcuna parola. Si tirò su di scatto e la testa gli girò a causa del movimento troppo affrettato. Tentò di parlare ancora, senza alcun successo nemmeno in quel caso.

Liam accese l’abat-jour sul comodino. « Temo che la tosse che ti ha infastidito per tutta la notte ti abbia lasciato afono ».

Zayn lo guardò preoccupato, mordicchiandosi un labbro. Non gli era mai capitato di perdere totalmente la voce in quella maniera e non aveva la minima idea di quanto tempo sarebbe rimasto in quella condizione non poi troppo piacevole.

« Hai mal di gola? » gli domandò Liam.

L’altro, non potendo rispondere a parole, annuì.

« Allora vieni, andiamo in cucina. Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo per la gola, così magari ti torna almeno un pochino di voce ».

Entrambi si alzarono e si diressero in cucina, non prima che Zayn si mettesse sulle spalle una vecchia felpa grigia. Lì si sedette al tavolo mentre Liam mise sul fuoco un piccolo pentolino con del latte. Una volta caldo, lo versò in una tazza, ci aggiunse del miele e lo passò all’amico.

« Ecco a te. Vedrai che la tua gola starà subito meglio ».

Mentre Zayn beveva il latte, Liam prese un limone dal frigorifero, lo tagliò a metà e ne spremette il succo in una piccola ciotola. Ci aggiunse poi due cucchiaini di miele e mischiò tutto insieme fino a quando non divennero una densa e compatta poltiglia. Avvicinò la ciotola a Zayn, che nel frattempo aveva finito il suo latte caldo, e che ne guardò il contenuto storcendo il naso disgustato.

« È uno sciroppo naturale » gli spiegò Liam, « Il limone disinfetta, così ti passa il mal di gola e il miele ammorbidisce… E poi è buono ».

Poco convinto, Zayn prese una cucchiaiata di quella poltiglia e se lo portò alla bocca. Quando la ingoiò, i muscoli del suo viso si contrassero in un’espressione di disgusto e fastidio insieme perché non gli piaceva per niente il sapore aspro che aveva quella poltiglia e perché il succo del limone gli stava facendo bruciare la gola. Nonostante quello però, Zayn non fece storie e ne mandò giù qualche altro cucchiaio perché sperava sul serio che tutto ciò potesse restituirgli almeno un po’ della voce perduta senza dover per forza ricorrere ai medicinali che tanto odiava.

Mezz’ora più tardi, la gola di Zayn stava decisamente meglio e la voce gli era tornata indietro in minima parte, quel tanto che bastava per articolare qualche parola in caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno – cosa altamente improbabile considerando il modo in cui Liam lo stava tenendo sott’occhio, nemmeno fosse stato un bambino completamente ignaro dei pericoli del mondo esterno. Poi Zayn cominciò a tremare. E Liam, guardandolo per un brevissimo istante dritto degli occhi, comprese subito quello che stava succedendo: gli stava salendo la febbre. Si alzò e sparì in cucina, ritornando indietro con un bicchier d’acqua al cui interno si stava sciogliendo qualcosa di effervescente. Vedendolo, Zayn si coprì la bocca con la mano.

« Bevi » ordinò Liam, porgendogli in bicchiere. « Più lasci salire la febbre, peggio ti sentirai è più ti farà male la gola ».

Zayn afferrò il bicchiere, ma non ne bevette subito il contenuto: lo studiò per un po’, annusandolo e storcendo il naso più volte. Lui e le medicine erano due mondi completamente a parte.

« Lo so che non ti piacciono le medicine, ma questa ti serve per stare meglio » lo incoraggiò l’altro.

Roteò gli occhi, Zayn, perché in quel momento Liam gli sembrava tanto sua madre, la quale gli diceva le stesse identiche cose ogni volta che lui si ritrovava a fare storie per prendere una medicina. Poi fece un respiro profondo, avvicinò la bocca al bordo del bicchiere e bevve quello che c’era dentro, senza evitare di concedersi una smorfia disgustata alla fine. Per un po’ guardo il pavimento in maniera distratta, poi iniziò a sentire la testa e le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti.

« Credo andrò a letto » sussurrò, cercando di articolare bene le parole per fare sì che il suo migliore amico lo comprendesse senza troppi problemi.

Liam annuì. « Okay, ti accompagno ».

Pian piano, raggiunsero la stanza di Zayn. Ad eccezione dell’abat-jour accesa da prima, regnava ancora l’oscurità, ma non fu un problema considerando che tutto quello che Zayn voleva fare era dormire. Si distese sul materasso e tirò le coperte su fin sotto al mento, poi Liam gliele rimboccò lì dove ce n’era bisogno.

« Riposati. Vedrai che quando la medicina comincerà a fare effetto, ti sentirai subito meglio » gli disse prima di incamminarsi verso la porta.

« Liam? »

L’altro si bloccò sulla soglia. « Sì, Zayn? »

« Stai un po’ qui con me? Ti va? »

Liam sorrise, intenerito. Poi fece dietrofront, mentre Zayn si faceva da parte per ricavargli un po’ di posto accanto a sé. Si infilò sotto le coperte insieme all’amico, gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita e lo strinse contro il suo corpo, baciandogli la fronte. Poco dopo Zayn si addormentò.

 

* * *

 

Quando Zayn si svegliò, diverse ore più tardi, si sentiva decisamente meglio. Subito si accorse che Liam non era più al suo fianco, ma non se ne preoccupò dato che l’amico doveva studiare – cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare anche lui, in teoria – e che non poteva perdere tempo prezioso per guardarlo mentre dormiva.

Dopo essersi stiracchiato, si alzò e uscì dalla camera. Passando davanti a quella di Liam, si meravigliò sia della porta aperta, sia del fatto che lui non fosse al suo interno chino sui libri. Lo trovò qualche istante più tardi sul divano, con le spalle avvolte in una vecchia coperta di pile rosso.

« Niente studio, oggi? » lo punzecchiò e poi ridacchio, per quanto la sua poca voce gli permettesse.

Liam si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò senza ribattere, cosa che non era decisamente da lui. Allora anche Zayn lo guardò e subito si accorse di come i suoi occhi fossero lucidi e stanchi.

« Stai bene? » gli domandò.

« Non proprio » rispose Liam, « Credo di avere qualche linea di febbre anch’io ».

Zayn scattò in piedi, per andare a cercare il termometro. Non era certo di essere stato lui a passargli la febbre – probabilmente la stava già covando di suo senza saperlo – , ma sapeva bene che ora era il suo turno di prendersi cura di Liam, proprio come Liam aveva fatto con lui quella stessa mattina. 


End file.
